User talk:ApocalypsePlease
To Do List General list of things needing revamping/work on wiki, feel free to add to it. Cheese The clutter of cheese pages is disorganized and is missing a lot of information related to times What is needed: :More up to date picture :Organizing the tables to be less cluttered :More data values on the maturation times > http://www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=24759&p=305654 :Maybe a complete redo of the page? Nodes Future Page yet to be created What is needed: :Creation of page :Differentiating the different types of nodes ::Quality Nodes: :::Clay/Soil/Water ::Underground: :::Ore Deposits :::Quality Nodes :::Hardness Nodes :::Quality Nodes for Curios/Water/Fish Discussion: To Do List Reserved for any discussions related to the To Do List .haven Cache Folder :You wouldn't mind uploading your .haven cache file to a site like MediaFire would you? It's probably at C:\Users\Name\.haven or something similar, if you're on a PC. There's a lot of things I don't have access to in-game that I could get out of there if you could, probably. Thanks. Foetuses [talk] 10:14, 24 June 2012 (EDT) ::Actually, as of World 6 I haven't been playing, also my .haven cache from previous worlds is located on a different computer, which I'm fairly sure I formatted. If you really need a mostly completed one, I could see if I could pull some strings and get a major faction player to give me theirs. Add me on Skype if you'd like, it helps make communication easier, my.damn.skype.account --ApocalypsePlease 14:54, 24 June 2012 (EDT) :::If available, tossing a "Dir /b/s >> cache_dump_.log" file my way would be appreciated. --MvGulik 16:00, 24 June 2012 (EDT) ::::Sorry about not getting in touch with you or anything of the sort, a severe spike in depression has made that pretty low-priority and somewhat terrifying... sorry about that. Foetuses [talk] 07:12, 29 June 2012 (EDT) :::::No worries about any of it. I'm waiting to get a response from a player who I know has come in contact with several dev items and just using his cache instead of my non-existent one. About depression: I'm a good listener if you ever need me, and I can empathize. --ApocalypsePlease 16:47, 29 June 2012 (EDT) ::::::I think I've got things mostly under control, but thanks. If/when ever you get that cache file, an upload to MediaFire or some other such site would be very appreciated. Foetuses [talk] 03:46, 1 July 2012 (EDT) Wheat Flour -> Flour I can see where you'd get 'Flour' as the name of the item, as the file name of the inventory object resource file is 'flour.res', but the actual contents of the file list the tooltip as 'Wheat Flour' and the title as 'Wheat Flour' as well. As far as I can see, calling Wheat Flour 'Flour' is the same as calling Poppy Flowers 'flower-poppy', as that's what the .res file in haven.res is. Just a thought. Foetuses [talk] 16:58, 30 June 2012 (EDT) ::Mmm. Think this "Articles are to be named exactly as the items are in-game" From Article_Standards page seems to suggest the names that are actually display to the user in the game interface (never found it actually very specific on this my self). As such Res file names could/should probably be ignored. (Other than that I feel I have to refresh my memory/data on some stuff.) --MvGulik 19:48, 30 June 2012 (EDT) :::I think the standard should be the tooltip text, as found in the .res file. This actually came up when I was looking for the 'Elm Seedling' page while testing a small program I made to convert .cached and .res to .png. 'Elm Seedling' is the tooltip, according to the file's metedata, but the page is listed as 'Seedling'. I have no idea why. Foetuses [talk] 01:35, 1 July 2012 (EDT) ::::From my understanding, "Flour" was the actual in-game name of it - was it not? The whole purpose of that move was me being nitty gritty since I made a remark to myself that the wiki addressed it as "Wheat Flour", when in-game the name was actually just "Flour". This of course did take place a while back and my memory is a little bit fuzzy on it, but I was making a push towards standardizing article names to match up with the in-game name. Anyways, in my opinion if there happens to be differences between the tooltip and the apparent in-game representation of it, the in-game name should happen to have priority (at the disadvantage of us needing make these small tweaks), since that is how the object is represented to the player in-game.--ApocalypsePlease 01:57, 1 July 2012 (EDT) :::::Wheat Flour Here's an image I just took using the default client launched from the website. ;) Foetuses [talk] 02:20, 1 July 2012 (EDT) ::::::Well don't I feel like an idiot. This was after I stopped playing but I had it triple checked from friends. Ah well, not too phased by that, will get on moving it back tomorrow or something. --ApocalypsePlease 02:27, 1 July 2012 (EDT)